Capsule Corporation
The Capsule Corporation (カプセルコーポレーション) is a company founded and run by Dr. Brief, Bulma's father. The corporation is based around, and takes its name from, the Hoi-Poi Capsules (also known as DynoCaps) invented by Dr. Brief himself. Overview Building The Capsule Corporation headquarters, which is also the Brief Family's home, is located in West City, with its address being WST 3338926 K. The building has three floors and a basement.Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 The entrance is the lobby where the Receptionist is and that leads to the Atrium (nakaniwia) where dinosaurs, cats,Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 dogs, and other animals live.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 The Atrium contains a Sparring Arena, and leads to the Capsule Room.Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 There are also the exhibit room, the Central Computer Room (opened with a Red Access Card), the Security with a small jail, Dr. Brief's lab and workshop on level 01.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 The Brief Family's rooms, notably Bulma's room (where Tapion tells his history to Bulma),Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, 1995 are on level 02. On level 03, there are the West Tower and East Tower (opened with a Blue Access Card). The storage room for Capsule Corporation is where Bulma found the Two-Star Ball before the start of the Dragon Ball story. There is a secret underground basement where Future Bulma built the Time Machine in her timeline. Also, a Gravity Chamber was built in the building between the end of the Cell Games Saga and the beginning of the Great Saiyaman Saga for Vegeta's training. It is used by Vegeta and his son Trunks during their preparation for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Company Due to the invention and production of the extremely popular and useful capsules, the Capsule Corporation is one of the largest, richest and most influential companies in the world. At one point, the Capsule Corporation and the Red Ribbon Army were competitive rivals in the business race, but the creation of the DynoCaps from Capsule Corporation resulted in the Red Ribbon Army losing to it. Although Capsule Corp's primary product is the DynoCaps technology, the company also develops and produces many of the items found within capsules. This can be seen by vehicles and other items bearing the Capsule Corporation logo. Using the resources of Capsule Corporation, Bulma and Dr. Brief have created many useful items essential to the Z Fighters, including several interstellar spacecrafts, a Time Machine, and Gravity Machines. The Capsule Corporation logo is very simple, with just being two letters "C" and the company name. The logo is worn by the Capsule Corporation workers. Android 16 wears the Capsule Corporation logo over his Red Ribbon logo after being fixed by Bulma and her father. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks is seen as the president of Capsule Corporation. Capsule Corporation also appears in the live-action movie Dragonball Evolution. Video Games Capsule Corporation is attacked by the Rabbit Mob in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. The building can be visited in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In those three video games, the Capsule Corp. logo indicates a save point. In The Legacy of Goku II, Mrs. Brief is found on level 02 and gives cookies which restore the health of the Z Fighters for free. Gohan gets a scouter there after obtaining what Bulma needed to get it work from Bucky at Circuit Shack, the West City electronics store. An optional side-quest has Gohan tracking down a spy in Capsule Corporation, Newman from Pod Corporation, one Capsule Corporation's major competitor, who was in the West Tower trying to find the formula that Dr. Brief was using to create the capsules. Also in this game, the Z Fighters can confront Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan in the Sparring Arena. The Capsule Corp HQ also appears in West City at the time of Dragon Ball Online. Capsule Corporation is a map in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, and the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series. Gallery References Category:Companies